Hold Me Tight
by Midnight1234
Summary: Six and nothing to do, Ronnie is left bored out of his mind until the twins drag him into the forest against his will and the three suddenly get kidnapped. Now they have to spend the rest of the summer trying to get away from these people and back home. But will the three kids even survive to get back home? Fred and George are running out of plans like Ron is of hope.
1. Pond's Fear

**Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please tell me if I did alright! I just adore stories about the Weasley's before Ron went to Hogwarts so I decided to write one! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Pond's Fear**

Ronnie was twiddling with a stick he had found as he sat in the grass behind his house, bored out of his mind.

Bill and Charlie had come back from Hogwarts a while ago telling everyone about their adventures of the past year, and were too busy doing whatever they did to play with Ronnie, leaving him lonely. Plus they were due back to Hogwarts in three or four weeks so they really couldn't find any time to play with him, though he felt that was more of an excuse.

Fred and George wouldn't let him play with them because he was far too little and Ginny was a girl and often hung around mum's side so Ronnie didn't like to play with her, and then there was Percy. He was too snobbish and liked to read far more than play so he was _definitely _out of the question. So with all this, Ronnie was left to do his own thing which he didn't know what it was since it isn't fun playing by himself than it is to play with another.

He dropped the stick heaving a heavy sigh as he watched it plop on the ground in front of his crossed legs and started to plunk at the grass one by one, tearing them to shreds as he tried to think of something to do, but nothing seemed appetizing to the six-year-old since he thought it would be far more fun if one of his siblings were to play with him.

Ronnie was cut from his thoughts as he looked up at the sound of his older twin brothers running towards him, both sporting a wide grin on their faces. Ronnie tilted his head a little to the side, wondering what it was that they wanted to do with him since they were the ones that pushed him away saying he was far too little to play with.

"Hello, Ronnie!" both twins said cheerfully as both stopped once they were standing in front of their younger brother.

"Hi, Fred, hi, George." he greeted back with a little nod, still tearing at the grass before him. Both twins shared a look, their smiles becoming even possibly brighter and their eyes twinkling in merriment as they looked back down at Ronnie who watched this with mild interest. "Do you want something?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, actually, we would like you to experiment something for us." said one of the twins. Ronnie's eyes furrowed together as worry clouded his bright blue eyes, a certain horrid memory coming to mind.

"The last time you two gave me something was the acid pop incident." he said suspiciously. "Mum said that she would ground the both of you for a month if you gave me anything else that was dangerous." Fred and George chuckled a little, shaking their heads, amused at Ronnie.

"Oh, Ronnie,"

"Don't you trust us?"

"I mean we are your brothers,"

"And would we do anything to hurt our Ickle Ronniekins?" Ronnie's forehead crinkled a little as he nodded, ceasing in tearing up the bright green grass beneath.

"Yes you would. You do it all the time! You turned Teddy into a spider, made me jump out of a tree when you gave me candy that said I would 'fly', and turned my hair blue!" he accused, standing up as if to act tough. It didn't work out much in his favor since the twins were a head or two taller than him, but it was better than remaining sitting… right? Once again, the twins shook their heads and 'tsk'ed at Ronnie, both giving him looks of disappointment that made his stomach turn a little in discomfort.

"No, no, no, Ronnie. You see, we didn't _mean _for all of that to happen!" one insisted.

"Yes, that was all just an accident. What we really meant to do was to make your teddy look new!"

"And for you to grow wings and fly away so you never have to be bored again!"

"And to make your hair look even more fabulous than it already is!" Fred and George both placed their hands on their hips with small grins on their faces.

"You see," they said. "That was all an accident. We didn't really mean to do all that stuff, that wouldn't make us good big brothers, now would it?" Ronnie still didn't believe them, knowing that they were lying through their teeth by experience.

"And what makes you think I'll believe you?" he asked stubbornly, giving each of them a suspicious look. One of the twins tapped the tip of his nose teasingly making him screw up his face and see if he had put anything there while the other ruffled his hair making him yelp in protest and try to swat the hand away from him.

"Ah, aren't you just the cutest!" the one that had just ruffled his hair asked in a voice that suggested he wasn't trying to be mocking, but was failing miserably because Ronnie could hear it plain as day.

"Our little brother doesn't believe us! Can you believe that Forge?" the other one asked, both looking at each other while Ronnie glared at them in annoyance.

"I sure can't Gred!" the other exclaimed, the two of them suddenly whirling around to face Ronnie who jumped a little in surprise.

"Well, we're going to have to change that, won't we?" the twin that Ronnie guessed to be George said grinning ear to ear, Fred matching the grin. Ronnie looked at them as his mind tried its best to figure out what they were trying to do but he was too late as he was suddenly being dragged backwards into the forest that was behind their house with Fred and George on either side of him gripping his arms tight enough where it didn't hurt but he also couldn't get away from them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ronnie exclaimed in surprised, trying to wiggle out of his two older brother's grip, but finding it futile since they both were stronger than him. So he resorted to something else before he was too far away to do anything. "Help! Mum! Bill! Charlie! Help!" he screamed as loud as he could but that for some reason only made the twins start to go faster.

"George, look at the little baby calling out to his mummy!" Fred mocked when they were in the safety of the trees, but neither stopped nor did Ronnie's struggles to get free. "He's far too afraid to test out our experiment." he added, tightening his grip when his younger brother's arm almost slipped out of his grasp. George shook his head, his grin still on his face.

"Maybe we'll get Ginny to help us Fred, she's far braver than our little Ronnie over here." he said as both looked down to the little six-year-old who still struggled in their grip. They were now deep in the forest near to where both twins wanted to be, so they let go of Ronnie's arm, watching him drop into the dirt with an 'oof!'

"I'm brave!" Ronnie defended as he whirled around and stood up, face hot in anger. Both Fred and George snickered at him, a hand on a hip so they looked to mirror the other.

"Is that so?" George mocked.

"If you're so brave—" Fred said as he and George took a step forward.

"Then why don't you—"

"Show us before we—"

"Go ask Ginny to help us with our experiment?" both ended in sync, now a foot away from Ronnie who had scrunched up his little face in a scowl, but the effect was ruined when he had to blow a strand of ginger hair away from his face because it tickled the tip of his nose.

"Fine! I'll help you with your stupid experiment as long as you don't get Ginny!" Ronnie said, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest. Fred and George snickered in success.

"That's what we thought." they said, turning around and leading Ronnie a little deeper in the forest. Little did they know was that they were suddenly being followed.

"What do you want me to do?" Ronnie asked, his voice shadowing his defeat.

"We need you to get something from down in the pond. Fred dropped it in yesterday when we were playing in it—" Fred cut in with a quick yell of: "It was an accident!" before George went on. "—and we need you to go and retrieve it before the actual experimenting begins!" George finished, clapping his hands merrily together when they reached said pond. The pond wasn't big nor was it small, but it wasn't big enough to be called a lake because it was still far smaller than that.

Ronnie stood staring at the pond biting his lip because he didn't really want to fetch the thing Fred and George dropped, but was brought out of his doubts when the twins pushed him forwards till he stood at the edge of the pond.

"Well then, go on, we don't have all day." George said when Ronnie looked behind him to his older brothers.

"You don't want us to go get Ginny, now would you?" Fred added making Ronnie shake his head. The small red haired child hesitantly pulled his shirt off of him and slipped his shoes along with his socks off and set them to the side in a messy pile.

"What does it look like?" he asked, looking behind him to his smiling brothers.

"You'll know when you see it." Fred said as Ronnie turned back around. He started at the water before taking a deep breath and let it out as he started to waddle in it. He was soon chest deep in the pond ready to dive under when he turned to look at his brothers who urged him on wards, taking a breath and dived under, going to the bottom and started to search for the requested item. When oxygen become a need, he resurfaced and wiped the water away from his eyes as he looked towards the bank only to see that his brothers weren't there like they were before.

"Fred? George?" he called out hesitantly, looking all around only to see that they weren't there. He started to feel a little bit of fear creep up on him at the thought of his brothers leaving him here all alone or planning to scare him or something. "This isn't funny! Come out!" Ronnie shouted louder, hating how he sounded a little scared. He was six! He wasn't supposed to feel afraid! He was a big boy now! "I mean it!" he shouted as he began to waddle back to shore, still looking around for his older brothers but they still remained out of sight. Ronnie bite his lip as he started to feel that something wasn't right when he got out of the water and started to search near the trees that surrounded the pond. "Fred! George! You can come out now!" he called, only to feel a hand grab onto his shoulder and jumped. He turned around with wide eyes only to see a really tall man he has never seen before look down at him coldly.

"Yes, you three will do just fine." he murmured under his breath. Ronnie began breathing short breaths as his heart thumped in his chest, the man pulling out a wand from under his cloak. He let out a terrified shriek just as something came out of the wand and all was black.


	2. Moldy Cells

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait! I have a big problem with procrastination and I also had to update other stories too. Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I had no other ideas for it so here you go and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Moldy Cells**

There was a small groan in the dark cell that stank of mold and other things as Ronnie blinked open his eyes and sat up on his elbows and looked about.

"Ron! You're awake!" a familiar voice shouted in relief. Ronnie blinked his eyes once more so he could get them used to the dimness of the room and saw two silhouettes that reminded him of the twins.

"Fred? George?" he croaked out in a tiny voice, eyes squinting so he could see his older brothers better. "Where are we?" he added when he got a good view of the cell they were in. He sat up fully and crisscrossed his legs, his eyes now fully adjusted to the lighting so he could see Fred and George's expression without much trouble. Both shrugged and sighed in unison.

"We don't know. One minute we were waiting for you on shore, the next we wake up in a moldy cell." one of them explained.

"We've been awake for about an hour, too, and so far all we've established is that we are in a _very _moldy cell (more so than we've thought) and something, or some_one _else has been here before us." the other said, crossing his arms. Ronnie furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Someone? What do you mean by that?" he asked, regretting his words right when they came out. The twin Ronnie guessed as Fred reached behind him and grabbed ahold of greyish bone and showed it to Ronnie who paled at the sight of it.

"We don't know if it's human's or something else since we've only found one." Fred said casually, inspecting the bone with mild interest. Ronnie felt his stomach turn uncomfortably and tears prickle the edge of his vision. The thought of that bone being someone that once was alive sickened him and he did his best to keep his breakfast in check.

"I don't like this place… I wanna go home!" he whimpered eyes fixated on the bone as Fred set it back out of sight behind him.

"Ronnie, we want to go home too," George started to sooth; flashing Fred a quick glance Ronnie couldn't decipher.

"But you see, these people who took us most likely won't let us go since they've locked us up and everything." Fred added. Ronnie sniffled a little, rubbing his hands against his eyes to stop the prickle of tears.

"Why not?" he asked with a slightly wavering voice.

"Because they're bad people Ron!" George said in exasperation. "Would You-Know-Who just let someone who knows his weaknesses walk free? No! Bad people either kill or lock their victim up so they're trapped and under their finger!" George said. Ronnie felt more tears prickle at the edge of his eyes once more, more so than before.

"Y-you're saying they're g-g-going to kill us?!" he squeaked, terrified. George's eyes widened as he realized what he just said, panic flashing through both his and Fred's eyes as they glanced at each other before looking back at Ronnie who was just on the edge of bursting out crying.

"That's not what I mean!" George quickly defended himself, arms out in front of him as if Ronnie was about to attack him.

"What he _means_," Fred cut in. "is that they have a choice between killing and locking up, and they've made the terrible mistake of locking us up." Ronnie was now even more confused especially by the smug grin Fred wore.

"Mistake?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes once more to stop the tears. Fred nodded happily.

"Because when you lock us up, there is hell to pay." he replied, making Ronnie giggle for the first time since he woke up in the moldy cell.

* * *

"Bill, Charlie, can you go get the twins and Ronnie for me? It's lunch time." Molly Weasley asked her two oldest as she set down a plate of sandwiches on the table. Bill looked up and nodded as Charlie got to his feet from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Sure Mum, are they out back?" Bill asked as he and his brother made their way to the back door with Charlie hot on his heels. Molly nodded as Ginny and Percy took their seats at the table.

"Fred! George! Ronnie! Lunch!" Charlie started to shout once they were outside. When they saw that they weren't there they started to get a little confused.

"Maybe the twins dragged Ronnie out to woods again?" Bill suggested, Charlie just shrugged in responds, not caring either way.

"One way to find out." he murmured as he started to walk ahead of Bill and towards the tree lining.

"Where are they?" Bill asked in exasperation after around ten minutes of looking around. Charlie was just as frustrated as his older brother was, breaking a twig off a tree and swinging it lazily at another.

"I don't know but mum is going to be bloody pissed if we don't show up soon." Charlie grumbled under his breath. Bill made his own mumble of agreements just as they reached the little pond they often swam at with their siblings. He scanned the area with his eyes immediately catching a small pile of shoes, socks, and a shirt. He nudged Charlie's arm with his elbow and pointed to the small pile, both making their way to it curiously.

"Isn't this Ron's?" Charlie asked when they reached the small pile, picking up the small green shirt and inspecting it before he looked at the pair of shoes and socks. Bill nodded as Charlie set the shirt down on the pair of shoes.

"Yeah it is… but it doesn't look like he's in the pond at all." he said as he looked about. "He would've come up right about now for air, and the surface doesn't look like it has been disturbed at all." he added.

"I don't see the twins around either…" Charlie stated, eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked about. "This is weird, maybe we should go back and tell Mum?" he asked, looking at Bill who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good." with that Charlie scooped up the little pile of Ronnie's shirt and shoes and started walking back towards the house with Bill by his side, both walking a little faster than they did before. Neither could ignore the growing sense of something wrong in their pits of their stomachs along with the worry that accompanied it. Hopefully the twins and Ronnie made it home before them and it was nothing too serious.


	3. New Heights

**Hi! Yeah the chapter is short and all but that's all I could think for this chapter since I kinda reached a dead end for it. I would've posted this sooner, like a few days sooner but I ended up getting sick and getting on my computer while I am sick is the least favorite thing I want to do while sick. So since I'm a better though not all the way I decided to make this short chapter after a month of waiting. Hopefully the next chapter is longer than this, you never know! Just hope and maybe it shall be received! Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts Or Harry Potter**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**New Heights**

The twins sat waiting in the cell, both afraid. Their eyes kept glancing towards the cell door just waiting and hoping, but the longer it took the twins fear grew and their hope died down.

About an hour ago a man had finally came in and grabbed Ronnie by the hair, swinging him over his shoulder screaming and kicking in pain, crying out for his two older brothers to help him but before the twins could even reach the man that took Ronnie with him, the cell door slammed shut and a click, Ronnie's scream of terror echoing on the walls and moving further and further away. They sat there terrified as thoughts filled their heads at what was possibly happening to their younger brother and hoping against all hopes that he would be brought back breathing and okay.

"Fred," George silently spoke, looking longingly at the cell doors. Neither had spoken since Ronnie had been taken away; neither dared until George finally broke the spell of silence. "You think they're going to bring back Ronnie?" What met his answer was silence because Fred didn't know what to say to his twin because he was unsure. George's eyes went to the floor as guilt overwhelmed him. "It's our fault…" he whispered making Fred look at him. "If we didn't make Ronnie come out with us to the lake then we wouldn't be here. Ronnie wouldn't be in danger…" His voice became quieter and guilt weighed heavier with each word he spoke, eyes watering up. "We forced Ronnie into this bad, bad situation and here he is with these people doing only Merlin knows what." Fred looked down in front of him, his sneakers rubbing against each other as he also felt guilty. It was true, they wouldn't be here if they just decided to pick up their stupid object at the bottom of the pond when they had dropped it instead of having Ronnie go and get it for them.

"Ronnie will be okay." he told his other, trying not only to reassure his twin, but himself too. Deafening silence fell as Fred tried to figure what else he should say to cheer them both up as best as he could with the situation they were in. "I know he—" he couldn't finish his sentence as the cell door clicked and swung open, a blur of red being tossed in roughly as the door once more slammed and clicked shut.

"Ronnie!" both twins shouted once they recognized the unmoving lump on the floor, both scrambling to their feet and running towards him. They weren't prepared at what they saw their younger brother in; they didn't even think that he would be brought back in this condition in the first place.

His bare back was covered in gashes, some dried with blood while others were still bleeding a bit. His feet were scratched up and looked to be painful if he were to stand up. His wrist and ankles were bruised badly, small scabs forming on where the skin had broken. Fred turned him over and both twin's breaths hitched in their throats as they saw the burns and gashes running across the front of their younger brother's torso.

"R-Ronnie…?" Fred's voice cracked as his hands hovered over the six-year-old, not knowing what he could do to mend his brother's broken and mangled body. Their ears went hyper sensitive as they tried to listen for the younger boy's breathing, barely picking up the uneven breathes that sounded painful. Fred tried calling out to him again, a little louder just in case he wasn't heard the first time. "Ronnie?" Slowly, blue eyes pried themselves open, red and swollen from crying for too long. With half lidded eyes Ronnie looked at both of his brothers and his eyes watered once more, this time in relief.

"Fred… George…" he whispered his voice broken and hoarse from screaming as tears started to slide down his face and into his hair silently. "I finally get to see you again… I thought I would never see you again…" he told them, his voice breathless with relief. The twins shared a quick glance and nodded.

They were going to find a way out of this place no matter what, and they were going to do so soon.

* * *

"What do you _mean _you can't find your brothers?!" Molly Weasley shouted at her two elder sons. Ginny and Percy were sitting behind her at the table, both watching on curiously and wondering why their mother was screaming this time. Charlie looked up.

"We told you! We've looked and they're nowhere to be found!" he shouted back to her, hand clenching around Ronnie's shirt and shoes. He thrust the things that belonged to his youngest brother forward and towards his mother, hand shaking from how hard he held onto them. "The only things we've found were these! They were by the pond out back! Ron and the twins weren't even in sight!" he told her as Molly looked down at what he held out towards her. She took the shirt and shoes and stared down at them, not knowing what to think.

"What about the twins?" she asked looking up from where she stared at her Ronnie's things, worry starting to eat at her. Bill shook his head, face serious.

"We only found those." he told her, gesturing to what she held. She glanced back down at them, words lost in her throat.

"Mummy!" Ginny suddenly shouted to her mother in a fearful urgent voice, her older brothers and mother turning around to see what she was pointing at. Three hands on their grandfather clock were pointing to mortal peril, the three hands of Fred, George, and Ron. Molly dropped the things in her hands as they flew to cover her mouth in horror, the other children just staring at the clock with wide eyes, terrified.

"No!" she whimpered as tears filled her eyes as thoughts of what were happening to her precious babies filled her mind. Molly ran out of the room with a quick urgent shout of: "I'm telling your father!" The next thing they knew they were hearing their mother's shouts as she informed Arthur Weasley of the three hands on the clock and to come home now and fast.

Bill and Charlie felt the worry in their stomach reach a new height as their hearts dropped. What was happening to the three youngest Weasley boys?


	4. Growing Hope, Only To See It Crushed

**Hi! Sorry about the long wait, I had a very bad procrastination bug even though I knew what I wanted to write. Well at one point I was sick but I'm not going to blame it on me being sick. Thanks for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Growing Hope, Only To See It Crushed**

Ronnie sat huddled in between the twins with Fred's red shirt hanging off of his frame. Fred had given it to him shortly after he had awakened in the cell after the man had taken him away from his two older brothers, Fred thinking that if they at least don't see the wounds covering him, then they're not there at all. Ronnie felt different towards the idea since he had the wounds throbbing in pain underneath Fred's red shirt, but he didn't want to voice the pain, he felt as if it was the least of the problems at hand.

"Fred…" Ronnie spoke silently; his voice echoing in the large cell and making him squeeze tighter against himself despite the pain it put him through. "When will we get out of here?" he asked, watching as his bare toes played with each other, the only amusement he had. There was slight movement to Ronnie's right where Fred was, obviously uncomfortable with the question handed to him.

"Soon Ronnie, I promise." Fred replied, glancing out the corner of his eyes to the smaller red haired child. Ronnie didn't look up but continued to look at his playing toes.

"Really? Do you think mummy would've notice that we're gone by now? We must've missed lunch, right?" Ronnie asked curiously, tilting his head a bit to the side and falling a bit on George who almost flinched back at the touch, thinking it was something entirely else, then leaned a bit into Ronnie, too, for his own comfort. Fred swallowed a big lump in his throat as his thumbs unconsciously started to fiddle with each other.

He had thought about it for a while now, mum noticing that they were gone. Even though there was seven of them, Molly Weasley had a knack for knowing when something was wrong with one of her children by her motherly senses or just that grandfather clock that they owned, though most of the time it was her motherly senses. She was bound to also notice their disappearance when she sent one of their siblings out to look for them to bring them back to lunch and they would notice that they weren't there anymore. Then there was the negative side that ate away at Fred's thoughts and tried to destroy the hope he was trying to keep up. It kept telling him that she wouldn't even notice that they were gone until it was too late, and the thought set his stomach in turmoil just thinking about it.

But just for Ronnie's sake, and George's, he wouldn't tell them his negative thoughts and would instead tell them the one that he knew they wanted to hear.

"I'm sure she has noticed by now. I bet she even has dad coming home right now with some Auror's on his heels. They'll probably find us in no time." Fred reassured in what he hoped was a calming voice. This time both Ronnie and George looked up at him; causing him to look at them from the movement they caused doing so.

"Really?" George asked hopefully. Fred nodded; hoping that what he said was so very true, especially when he looked down to see the strong hope and trust shinning in Ronnie's blue eyes.

"Yup!" he kept on, feeling the helplessness leaving him the longer they carried on with the conversation. He even felt a small smile of mischievousness slip onto his face as he straightened his back a bit, Ronnie and George following his every movement with their eyes. "But we can't let them do all the work, now can we?" he asked, Ronnie nodding his head and a spark of understanding coming to George's eyes. "We have to help, and the best way to do that is somehow find a way out of here." He stood up, and as if to make his point, started to scan the moldy stone walls with his eyes to find a place that might have an escape route to freedom. George stood up too, ready to help his twin with everything he had, holding out a hand to Ronnie when he saw the other was struggling to stand up and let the younger red head lean heavily against him knowing that he wouldn't do so well supporting himself.

"Do you think we'll find a way out before they come back?" Ronnie asked, gaining Fred's attention so he now looked at him. Fred smiled even wider, causing Ronnie to smile back from where he leaned heavily against George who also couldn't help but smile a bit.

"They wouldn't even know that we were here!" but Fred had spoken way too soon since once the words were out of his mouth, the cell's door flew open and a man the three children had never seen before stepped in.

He was big and burly with weird necklaces draped all over his body, ranging from tongues to frogs and from frogs to what looked to be human bones.

Ronnie gasped in fright and instantly clung onto George who shielded him with his body. George had tightened his grip on his younger brother when he saw another man come in, but he was far slimmer than the first and very tall, he also looked to be far more civilized seeing as he didn't have weird necklaces draped all over him.

The two glanced around the room until their eyes met Fred and George, stopping at the two as the both tried to shield Ronnie the best they could with their own bodies, but it didn't seem to be Ronnie who they were after.

Both men moved forward and grabbed each twin roughly by the arms and yanked them forward, causing them to call out in protest and Ronnie to fall painfully to the floor at the loss of support.

"Ronnie!" George called as he heard his brother gasp out in pain, and then quickly turned his worry to getting out of the grip the man had him in, only to be swung over his shoulder, the other man doing the same with Fred.

"Fred! George!" Ronnie immediately yelled out through his pain, a hand out as if to grab his two older brothers, Fred and George doing the same as the struggled to get out of the men's tight grip.

"Ronnie!" the door was slammed shut behind them after Fed's shout, making a loud ringing sound go on throughout the room.

Tears suddenly fled to Ronnie's eyes and fell over onto his cheeks as he let his hand fall with a small slap onto the ground, sobs raking his body as his vision was blurred over with tears.

"Fred… George…" he whimpered, voice cracking. "Please don't leave me alone…"

* * *

"Molly!" Arthur Weasley had shouted upon his arrival at the barrow via floo network with two Auror's coming in right behind him.

Molly was sobbing uncontrollably on the couch with Ginny and Charlie trying their best to sooth their mother and Bill and Percy standing off to the side with worry very evident in their eyes. Molly started at the voice of her husband and stood up with her red and puffy face, running to seek comfort in her husband's arms who gladly gave it to her.

"I-I-I-it's F-F-Fred a-a-a-and G-G-G-G—" she was unable to continue with the sentence as she broke down crying. Arthur looked over towards Bill, his oldest son, for some help.

"Mum told me and Charlie to go out and find Ronnie and the twins, but all we found was Ronnie's shirt and shoes by the pond." he explained. "Then Ginny found that their hands on the clock were pointing to mortal peril and we haven't been able to find them." he finished, Arthur nodding as he moved his wife back to the couch and begin to sooth her.

"It's alright Molly, we'll find them before any real harm comes to them." he cooed, rubbing her back as she nodded against his chest. "This is Daniel Clodderik and Peter Hofter, Auror's here to help find them." he added as the dark tanned Auror stepped forward with his hands politely held in front of him.

"Mrs. Weasley, we will do everything in our power to find your sons before they are harmed in any kind of way." the lanky Auror promised with a small bow. Molly nodded her thanks when she was unable to verbalize it because of her sobbing.

The sickly pale Auror then turned to Bill with his copper French mustache bouncing as he did and spoke in a very small, squeaky, pompous manner.

"And where did you say you saw the young Ronald's clothing?" he asked.

"By the pond." Bill replied with gesture towards said clothing on the kitchen table. The pale Auror—Peter—walked towards it and picked up the shirt daintily in his hands, inspecting it with a quiver of his mustache and a small hum as he then folded it back up and placed it where it was on the table.

"Now can you please lead us to the pond where your brothers were last seen." he asked Bill who gave a small nod. Bill looked over to his dad who nodded and began to lead Peter and Daniel out of the house stiffly, the bad feeling in his stomach growing with each step.


	5. Wondering Between Nightmare and Reality

**Hi! Sorry it has taken me a long time to update, but well my computer has been acting up recently, more than usual and it got to the point where I couldn't turn it on and all that so we took it in and my hard drive was bad, well now it's fixed and the sad part is that none of my data has been saved so it's like a new computer… also I'm not going to blame my bad updating all on that because part of it is also procrastination… so… yeah… Well, you can just view this as a late Christmas gift and early New Year's gift! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Wondering Between Nightmares and Reality**

Was it night? Was it day? Was it raining or snowing? Maybe hot or cold? Maybe it was lunch time or maybe dinner? Could someone be waking up to the morning light or be going to bed with the hanging moon? Either way, the effect would be lost especially in this moldy cell. Ronnie couldn't even distinguish if it had been seconds or minutes or maybe hours or days since he last seen his older brothers, but at the moment, he didn't seem to care. Nothing mattered, not even the dull throbbing pain that was very evident in his body and the stinging in his eyes from crying for so long. He had given up crying not so long ago since he now deemed it to be useless. No one would hear, no one would comfort, so what was the point in crying if there was no one around to help? Maybe to worsen the fear? Maybe to torture him longer and make him feel even more alone? Ronnie didn't want that, so he stopped crying.

He hadn't even moved from where he had fell from when his brother's had been taken away.

Had they died? Had they escaped and possibly forgotten him? Were they now back at home having some warm tea with mummy making some delicious cookies and daddy telling them an amazing story as they sat next to their four other siblings all warm and happy? But maybe they died? Maybe the mean and cruel men thought it to be better if they just died? Perished? Turned to ashes so Ronnie or anyone else for that matter couldn't even tell if it was them? Maybe Ronnie was next? Maybe Ronnie would meet the same fate as his brother's? If so, could it happen quickly? He didn't like the smell of the moldy cell, nor how dark it was with the shadows turning into scary monsters that laughed and snarled and belittled him with every chance they got. He didn't like it. He also hurt all over, no matter how he moved and he started to hate Fred's shirt because it smelt too much like him and George for him to be happy.

He wanted to tear it off.

He wanted to hold it close.

He wanted to feed it to those horrible monsters that would never leave.

He wanted to stuff the material to his nose and smell the comfort that came with it.

But along with the comfort, loneliness followed not that far behind.

His eyes flickered to one of the largest shadow monsters that danced hungrily just out of reach, it's laughter demonic to his ears and making Ronnie want to flinch away, but he didn't. Suddenly he imagined the monster with glowing red beady eyes and sharp claws that could pierce through him. It was like the monster he would sometimes envision in one of his nightmares, so does that make this a nightmare? If it was, then when did he fall asleep? Was this whole mess a nightmare? Could he wake up hopefully soon? Cause he had awfully enough of this and wanted it to end.

That's it.

If this is a nightmare, then Ronnie would wake up if the monster hurt him. Yeah, that's it, then everything could go back to normal and he could go downstairs and have a nice warm breakfast that mummy had prepared him.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he reached out his grimy hand to touch the monster that laughed even louder and more horribly as it saw his antics. His fingers grazed it just barely, and he frowned when he saw his fingertips mold into the monster and come right back when he moved it towards him. The monster sneered at him with a hideous smile, one that seemed to mock him and belittle him even more.

"_**Aw, is the little baby crying?"**_ the monster mocked as insane laughter quickly followed behind.

"No…" Ronnie croaked, swallowing as he suddenly noticed how thirsty he was by how his throat and mouth were parched and scratchy. "I'm not a baby." he told the shadow monster firmly, chapped lips set in a thin line as the monster threw back his head and bellowing laughs escaped from it.

"_**Than what are you? Cause you are obviously not strong enough to be a man!" **_it crowed, teeth shown under the curling shadows. Ronnie scrunched up his nose as he regarded the monster before him with hatred and disgust, a little fear mixed in, but he told himself that he would not show the monster any fear.

"But I'm not a baby." Ronnie countered, coughing a bit at the end.

"_**You're right, because soon enough you'll be nothing in the end, along with you two dead brothers."**_ Ronnie narrowed his eyes at the monster, fear spiking through him at the thought that his brothers were possibly dead, so he did the first thing that his instinct told him to, deny the fact even though he wasn't so sure himself.

"They're not dead." His voice sounded so small, so unsure of himself that even he cringed at the sound of it, hating how weak he sounded. He was six dang it! He wasn't a baby anymore, so why did he sound like one?

The monster lurched forward, Ronnie flinching backwards as the monster's face snarled inches from his own.

"_**Oh? And how do you know that?" **_It asked, voice dark and calm as the glowing beady red eyes narrowed into slits that reminded Ronnie of a snake. _**"How do you know that they are still alive when you yourself can't tell what's up from down?"**_ At his words Ronnie gasped with widened eyes as he suddenly saw his surroundings melt into inky blackness, terror squeezing on his little heart as he paled considerably. The monster all but blended into the blackness around them, just the glowing red eyes and too white of a smile being the only thing visible, and Ronnie didn't know what was worse, being able to see the monster fully, or just two distinguishable traits? Either way he didn't like it, he wanted him gone.

"_**See? You can't tell what's up or down, or right or left, day or night! If you can't distinguish as something as simple as that, then who's to say that your brothers are dead? Maybe they are alive? Maybe they are dead? You can't tell a thing!" **_Ronnie's breathing came in short breaths as he realized what the hideous monster said was right. He couldn't tell anything, so how could he tell something, like, if his brothers are still alive? It was impossible and the monster knew, and now did Ronnie.

The monster's laughter was cut off to an abrupt stop as the blackness that surrounded Ronnie disappeared to the moldy cell once again. The door had opened making precious light flutter through and for Ronnie to glance up just in time to see Fred and George being flung in without a second thought.

He scrambled to his hands and knees, ecstatic to see his older brothers, but his heart clenched terribly in his chest as he wondered if they were still alive since they had yet to move from where they landed, a heap on the moldy cold floor.

Ronnie crawled as fast as he could to his brothers, kneeling at their heads as he glanced over their forms.

They were not any better than when Ronnie was flung in what seemed to be years ago and what worried the small boy even more, was that they seemed to be unconscious.

His breath caught in his throat at the thought of them to be dead, but it died down as they simultaneously took a shuddering breath that alerted Ronnie that they were still indeed alive but in great pain.

George's eyes fluttered open, and for a second, fear flashed in them as he glanced around the room only to die down when they caught sight of Ronnie who was now hovering over him with worry apparent on his young face. George cracked a small smile at this, relieved to see his younger brother just as darkness started to ease its way into his vision, wanting to take him back in its hold for a little while longer.

"… Ronnie…" he croaked, voice hoarse as a small laugh escaped from him painfully before his eyes fluttered to a close. Ronnie was left hovering over his older twin brothers, left back to the monsters that mocked, sneered, and belittled him at every chance they got.

The small red haired boy sat back on his legs, shoulders tense as he tried to figure out a way to help his brothers, but his mind seemed to be too cruel even for him as it made him wonder what was a nightmare and what was reality.


	6. The Three Crows

**Hi! So, I want to make the chapter a bit longer than I usually do, but I'm gonna try and start doing that on the next chapter if I can, so let's just hope that I succeed. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**The Three Crows**

* * *

_Three crows there were once who sat on a stone_

_Fal la la la la la!_

_But two flew away and then there was one._

_Fal la la la la la!_

_The other crow felt so timid alone,_

_Fal la la la la la!_

_That he flew away, and then there was one,_

_Fal la la la la la!_

* * *

The twins have yet to awaken from when they had been thrown in, and it seemed like an eternity for poor Ickle Ronniekins who slowly withdrew into his own mind, trying to find comfort from within, trying his best to detach himself from reality and into a faraway land where everything was okay and he played in a meadow with his siblings and parents.

It had gotten to the point where Ronnie didn't want to lay a single eye upon his two brothers, knowing that there was not a thing he could do for them, and instead crawled backwards until he felt his back hit a wall and he began rocking himself softly, staring ahead with eyes not seeing.

A soft groan was heard, Ronnie flinching at the noise and huddling further on himself, a soft lullaby muttering tunelessly from his lips.

Fred's eyes opened painfully, another groan of pain coming from his lips when he felt his whole body on fire with pain. Tenderly, he turned himself on his side with great effort and turned to look where he picked up soft muttering only to see something that broke his heart.

His little brother was in a terrible state with dry tear tracks on his dirty face and a gash above his left eye with dried blood crusting around it. Fred's shirt hung off his frame and showed a pale badly bruised shoulder, scrawny arms holding his scrawny legs to his small body as he gently rocked himself forwards and backwards. His bright ginger hair that fell just above his eyes were matted and stood in clumps, the brightness of his inherited Weasley hair turned dull with grime.

"Ronnie," Fred croaked, sadness clenching in on his heart when he saw Ronnie's face scrunch up and whimper, his arms tightening around his leg as his muttering became a bit faster, his breathes becoming uneven. Biting his lip and ignoring the pain, Fred glanced at his twin brother who was still passed out beside him and knew he would wake up soon, then decided that calming Ronnie down was the best decision at the moment so he started to crawl painfully towards the six-year-old who started to whimper with his bottom lip trembling dangerously, fresh tears threatening to fall.

It seemed to take years, but Fred finally managed to bring himself to his younger brother, sit himself painfully up so he was leaning against the wall and wrapped his arms around the whimpering Ronnie and hugged him close. This caused him to rock a bit with Ronnie, since the boy wouldn't stop the movement, making Fred's back, stomach, and arms ache with even more pain but he didn't dare let go knowing the Ronnie needed this more than anything at the moment.

So he sat there, both rocking a little with Ronnie in Fred's arms, tears falling down his face and both in pain, Fred more so physically than Ronnie.

* * *

_Three crows sat upon a wall,_

_Sat upon a wall_

_Sat upon a wall_

_Three crows sat upon a wall on a cold and frosty morning._

_The first crow was crying for his mother,_

_Crying for his mother_

_Crying for his mother_

_The first crow was crying for his mother on a cold and frosty morning._

_The second crow was crying for his father,_

_Crying for his father_

_Crying for his father_

_The second crow was crying for his father on a cold and frosty morning._

_The third crow couldn't fly at all,_

_Couldn't fly at all_

_Couldn't fly at all_

_The third crow couldn't fly at all on a cold and frosty morning._

* * *

Daniel Clodderik looked around the area around the small pond, his dark eyebrows scrunched a bit together while his partner Peter Hofter stood a bit behind him while rubbing the end of his coppery French mustache in thought. The oldest Weasley child—William (or Bill as he was called)—stood a few yards behind them awkwardly, not knowing what he was to do.

Hofter walked the few paces it took to stand by his partner's side, his small and narrowed eyes sweeping around the landscape as if just by a glance he could tell where the three youngest Weasley boys were.

"Do you think they just ran off?" Clodderik asked his partner in wonder softly, keeping his voice low enough so Bill couldn't hear them talking. Hofter shook his head.

"They're children, where else would they run too? And if they were too run off, they didn't run off in the direction of the village and young Ronald has left his clothes behind, including his shoes which would be very inconvenient." Hofter replied a bit stiffly, Clodderik ignoring his partner's pompous tone since he was used to it by now.

"Then what could've happened? If they were abducted, they would've screamed…" the dark Auror trailed off, feeling a flaw coming up in what he was saying. Hofter turned to him, a skinny eyebrow raised.

"They wouldn't have screamed if they were hit by a curse of some kind and then whoever or whatever took them had disapparite while they were unconscious, thus making them silent with none of them screaming out in alarm or help." Hofter explained, Clodderik nodding slowly in agreement, humming slightly as he caught on.

"And the only way to conclude this theory is casting a spell that would let us see the recent spells that have been used in this area, correct?" Hofter nodded at the younger Auror, a slight smile slipping on his face, happy that the dark skinned Auror caught on.

"That is correct. I am glad that you caught on, usually it takes you a minute or two more to do so." Clodderik flushed a little at the compliment, scratching his head a bit as he glanced away.

"Well, I'm starting to become better on figuring out what you are usually trying to get me to understand." he muttered, Hofter nodding.

"Yes, but now we have work to do." He turned abruptly away and faced the oldest Weasley child who perked up when he saw the middle aged copper haired Auror finally face him. "If your brothers were taken by a wizard, there is one way to find out." Hofter said as he took his wand out, Bill tilting his head to the side in confusion. Seeing the question on the tip of the young Weasley's tongue, Clodderik decided to step in.

"There is a spell we can use to determine what spells have been recently used, but the only downside is if the three have been kidnapped and disapparite out of here, we wouldn't be able to tell." Clodderik explained, Bill nodding in understanding as Hofter began waving his wand around above him in soft circles, the tip glowing white before shooting up into the air and exploding above the tree tops where a transparent sphere shot outwards and disappeared just as quickly as it came. A frown etched its way on Hofter's face and Bill grew worried, not liking the look the pale Auror had.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, only to turn even more worried when the same frown slipped on Clodderik's lips, both of the Auror's looking past Bill and at the tree line. Clodderik started to walk forward, thick eyebrow scrunched together as he slightly brushed past Bill who didn't like that he was being left in the dark. Bill looked back to where Clodderik went to and saw what had caught their attention, a reddish/yellowish orb hovered above the ground, expanding a few feet outwards then quickly shrinking until it was no more, repeating itself a few times with words appearing above the sphere that Bill had no idea how to pronounce. He looked back towards the coppery haired Auror who looked a little troubled at the sight of the orb with the words floating above it. Hofter then turned to the teen, his face suddenly very serious.

"It seems that an old spell has been used." Hofter started. "It's a spell that can transfer people to one place to another very much like the floo network, portkeys, and apparition, but it tends to knock out the people who did not cast the spell and can sometimes make them end up in two separate destinations if the witch or wizard is not skilled enough. It's not used much anymore since there are safer ways to travel and barely anyone knows of this particular spell." he explained, Bill turning pale as his heart dropped into his stomach.

He couldn't help but think that whatever reason his three brothers were taken for, it was definitely bad with a capital B.


	7. Fever

**Hi! Yay! So I did succeed on making this chapter longer than last like I said so that really makes me happy and I know it probably makes you guys happy too! And what's this? The kidnappers are finally showing up? *gasp* whatever could their plan be?! Well, you'll all have to figure out by reading more I guess! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Fever**

"Do you think they're enough?" a deep voice asked, his face covered in shadows by the hood of the dark cloak he wore. Three others stood in a circle before him, their faces similarly masked in shadows.

"They should be, they're pure-bloods." Another voice pointed out, his sounding a bit raspy. "We need pure-bloods for this to work, and the Weasley's are a pure-blooded family." he added.

"Yes, but wouldn't the three oldest work better? I know two of them are already attending Hogwarts and it would be easy to retrieve them since they are home for the summer. Their magic is the strongest out of all seven children because of the school." This voice sounded younger than the others, with a sense of intellect stronger than the other two.

"But that would mean their capture would've been harder. They would've fought back while the other five would be an easier target because of no magical training since they have yet reached the age of eleven to attend the school. Nevertheless, even though those three have no magical training they still have magic and that's enough, isn't it?" the first voice asked.

"We already have those three here, why are we discussing the act of taking the oldest three? We don't need them and by now they'll already be on their guard searching for them." a female voice put in coolly. "The three we have are good enough and they'll get us through and that's all we need." There was a warning tone in her voice telling the other three not to argue or discuss that matter anymore.

"Speaking of which, how are they holding out? Surely Harrison and Quinton are not treating them too roughly? It would hinder the plan." The third voice spoke.

"They are alive and that's good enough, Winter." the second voice spoke, Winter turning to look at him curiously.

"Is this so? Well, them being alive isn't just enough, you know, Fall. We need them to be able to withstand what is headed their way, and if they simply cannot then they will fail and die, and that will set are plans back." Winter said coldly, a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Harrison and Quinton are making sure they are able to withstand what we have planned. At the moment they are simply just testing out their pain tolerance and how long they can stand without food and sunlight. When they start weakening, they are going to slowly bring up their health once more only to start all over again and hopefully it will take longer for them to weaken and their bodies would have time to adapt so that would help the situation." the female voice said.

"How long is this planned to take, Summer? We only have just barely two months to get this plan in action and over with. What you are saying will take at least half a year or more to complete and we simply don't have that time." asked the first voice.

"Not long, mind you, Spring." Summer replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Each time Harrison and Quinton take one of them away, they're slipping a drug into their system that will make this process move a lot faster. At most this will take two weeks and their bodies will be prepared to move on to the next stage if we are lucky. Actually, as we are speaking I believe they have taken the youngest Weasley boy for a 'check-up'." she explained, a smile spreading on her darkened face. Spring grunted in responds but said no more and Summer then faced Winter. "I want you to go and check on Harrison and Quinton as they work on the young Weasley, and tell them to double the time of the 'check-up' and inject more of the drug within his body. I also have a feeling that those three will be trying something very soon so I want you to put this chip in the nape of his neck." she ordered, outstretching her hand to Winter, holding a small chip in her hand, Winter taking it with a nod of his head.

"And may I ask what this chip does?" he asked as he brought the chip to his shadowed face to inspect it.

"Oh, it just insures that they won't be trying _anything_ for a second time."

* * *

"Fred, how long are they going to keep Ron?" George asked in concern as he looked at the twin in question. Fred shrugged, eyeing the dark door before him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm not sure…" he muttered, looking at George. "It does seem like they kept him longer then last time, doesn't it?" he said before eyeing the door again. "I just hope they aren't doing him too much pain." Fred added under his breath as he unconsciously shivered when he remembered his and George's time away from the cell.

He stood up.

"Anyway, we shouldn't be sitting here like waiting ducks, we have to find a way out of here before they kill us." he said as he moved to one of the stone walls and started running his hand across them, looking for a draft in one of the cracks. He remembered Charlie mentioning something about the outside can always be located in a room with no real exits if there was some type of a draft somewhere.

"What are you looking for?" George asked, standing up and moving to stand by his twin as Fred moved across the room trying to find a draft.

"A draft, look for one." Fred demanded, George giving him a small nod as he moved to the other side of the room and started running his hands across the wall in search for one.

Twenty minutes went by as both twins carefully and slowly searched for a draft, concentrating very hard to feel anything that could indicate one.

"Wait, Fred!" George suddenly shouted, stopping in his search as he turned to his startled looking twin who turned around to look at him in alarm. "I think I found one!" he added with a hint of glee in his voice, the door to the cell swinging open just a second letter and stopping all movements from the two as they turned their attention to the cell door. Ronnie was tossed in not a second later, the door swinging shut loudly right before Ronnie hit the ground with a small groan.

Immediately, the twins abandoned their search and ran towards their younger brother who struggled to keep his eyes open. His breathing was uneven and painful sounding and his condition look to be far worse than before.

"Ronnie!" Fred shouted as he leaned over the six-year-old, eyes wide in concern. Ronnie's eyes looked up at Fred and squinted a little, recognition coming a moment later.

"It burns…" he whispered in pain, lips trembling and red eyes watering for the hundred time that day. "It burns…" he whimpered again, breath hitching as tears rain down his already tear stained face. Instantly and cautiously, George reached out his hand and placed it on Ronnie's forehead, only to flinch and retract it just as it made contact with the heated surface.

"He's burning up Fred!" George said in panic as he looked at Fred with wide eyes, Fred's eyes widening even more if possible.

"What do we do?!" Fred asked, panicking himself now.

"I don't know! Mum is the one who deals with this type of stuff, not me!" George shouted, staring at Ronnie as he tried to figure out what to do. "And it's not like we have anything to help us out in the first place!" he added. Fred bit his lip as he stared down in concentration at Ronnie.

"He's running a fever…" he muttered, George looking up at him as if he was the dumbest thing on the planet.

"Well, duh, he is!" Fred shook his head, looking at George.

"Remember when Ginny had a fever three weeks ago?" he asked, George nodding and motioning for him to go on with his hands. "Well, mum had her covered in blankets just like a mummy even though Ginny was burning, mum saying that sweating was one way to get rid of a fever." Fred explained, realization crossing George's eyes.

"But we have no blankets." George pointed out, Fred's shoulders slumping as he came across the same realization his twin had just had.

"I know." he muttered, biting his bottom lip.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" George asked, coming down from his quick burst of panic. The cell was silent for a few moments, nothing but Ronnie's labored breathing and crying filling up the small space.

"I don't know." Fred mumbled. George looking at him in disbelief.

"Well, we have to do something! Ronnie has a pretty high fever and there's no telling what'll do to him." George pointed out. Suddenly, an idea came to Fred as he stood up and walked to the cell door, George looking at him in surprise and curiosity. "Oy, what're you doing?" he asked cautiously, eyeing Fred.

"What's it look like? I'm gunna call for help." he replied. George's eyes widened as he looked at Fred like he was the most stupid person on this earth for saying that, not understanding why he would do that.

"They're the ones who caused this though!" he pointed out, Fred shrugging in responds.

"Well, that's obvious, thanks for pointing that out Sherlock." Fred said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But it wouldn't hurt to try, you know." And with that, Fred raised both fists to the door and started to bang as loud as he could. "OY! WE NEED HELP! MY BROTHER'S GOT A REAL HIGH FEVER AND IT'S NOT LOOKING GOOD!" he shouted as loud as he could, banging his fist harder even though they hurt and sent a spike of pain running down his arm every time his fist connected with the door. "OY! DO YOU HEAR ME? I SAID MY—" Suddenly, the door swung open, knocking Fred to the ground with a painful thump. Both twins had to blink to adjust to the light streaming through as they looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

Once their eyes cleared they saw a young man in his twenties standing there. He had shaggy blonde hair that fell to his ears and looked like he never brushed it once in his life with intelligent bright blue eyes that resembled the sky in a way. On his left cheek a ragged scar showed ugly on his fair skin, coming from a little below his tear duct and ending at the far end of his jaw.

"You sure scream loud." the man commented as he looked at Fred, readjusting the dark cloak on his shoulders to a more comfortable position. "Ever considered being a bit quieter?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Fred glared at the man, but stood up, ignoring the spike of pain that went through his body as he did so.

"My brother has a fever." he told him icily. The man looked at Fred, slowly moving his gaze to George.

"He looks pretty fine to me, other than being a little ruffed up, if you know what I mean." he replied, George quickly flaring up in anger.

"Not me, you bloody idiot! Him!" George screamed, not caring if this was one of his kidnappers as he gestured down to Ronnie. The man gazed at Ronnie for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

"So it seems that he does have a fever, and a high one at that." he muttered to himself, eyes calculating. Fred nodded, crossing his arms.

"Well, he's certainty not frolicking in a field of daisies, now is he?" Fred spat, scowling up at him. The man ignored Fred and walked over to George and Ronnie, bending down and slipping his hands under Ronnie's neck and knees, scooping him up. Ronnie gave a groan of pain but otherwise didn't protest as the stranger started towards the door of the cell.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" George asked as he stood up. The man paused and looked back at him, raising his eyebrow.

"Your brother's sick, isn't he? What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking him to our… 'Infirmary' you could say." And before either twin could say something or most likely kick the blondie in the shins, the door to the cell slammed shut and locked, once again leaving them inside and without Ronnie.


	8. Nurse

**Hi! Um… Sorry it took so long to update? At least I updated now than later, so you can be somewhat happier that it didn't take even longer for this chapter… *sigh* I will take a few suggestions if you have any that are within reason for the next chapter because a few ideas never hurt anyone. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, favorite, and follow! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Hogwarts**

* * *

_**Hold Me Tight**_

**Nurse**

"You put too much of that damn drug in his system! We need to slow down the injections if we want the kid to live since he's like, what? Six?"

"Calm down Fall. The kid's only got a fever."

"And that fever is up to hundred and five! His insides are burning up! At this rate he'll be useless to us and we'll have to get one of the other Weasley kids which will be too much work!"

"Nurse is doing the best she can to make sure he's able to withstand the drug the next time and get him back to stability without doing too much harm to our project."

"Nurse wouldn't have to do that if you didn't put too much of that drug in his system! And his body must be rejecting that chip Summer gave you because the back of his neck is swelling up and has a rash!"

"I'm just following orders. If you want to complain, either complain to Summer or the higher ups. That won't be a pretty sight, now will it?"

"Both of you, shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Then get up and do something with your lazy ass, Spring!"

"No, just move and argue somewhere else. I'm busy."

"Doing what? Sleeping?!"

"No, I'm making sure that those damn Weasley's don't find us before the project is over. That would be bad. They also got a couple of good Auror's in their hands which is making things a bit difficult."

"Those damn idiots! Quinton and Harrison should've cleaned up their tracks so they couldn't even figure out where those brats went."

"Geez, Fall. What got your panties in a twist? Is it your time of the month? Maybe you're pregnant. Go take a pregnancy test and stop bothering me."

"I'm a man you ass hat!"

"Oh boohoo, just because you don't act like one or look like one don't mean you can be pissy about it."

"Well, as you ladies go fight it out with a pillow fight and bitch slaps, I'm going to have to check on the runt and see if the preparations for those two doppelgangers are ready."

"Have fun Winter, don't fuck up."

"I'll try."

"I'm going to kill you all one day."

"Oh go and take a Midol, Fall."

"Ha ha, your humor kills me."

"I wish it did so I won't have to deal with your pissy attitude 24/7."

* * *

"Man," Winter whispered as he glanced down at the youngest red head in their possession. He whistled long and low as he set both hands on his hips, looking at how the kid shivered and sweated at the same time, mumbling underneath his breath. "Little Red sure don't look to good." he commented, looking over to the young woman with curly caramel hair that was busy wetting a rag and placing it back on the six-year-old's forehead.

She gave him one of her warning eye.

"Because some doofises decided that some six-year-old can withstand double your dumb drug." she said in a clipped tone. "If you want this damn project done with, make sure next time that you're not over doing it. Little Red is still six, you know." She looked back down and picked up another wet rag, cleaning off the sweat from the boy's arms, face, and chest.

"Yeah, I know." Winter grumbled. "Do you think the Doppelgangers will be better with doubling the drug?" She didn't answer. "Nurse?" Finally, the young woman looked up.

"Honestly, a full grown adult would barely be able to withstand double. Just slowly add more into it, but whatever you do, don't double it." She looked back down to concentrate on her job. "Little Red isn't in very stable condition. Not only did doubling the drug give him a high fever, but he's got pneumonia. You should've seen him. A little while ago he was coughing up a storm and it looked like it hurt too." she said, putting the rag back in the bowl and sitting down. "It'll be a couple of days before you can continue on with you little 'project'. In the meantime, be careful with those Doppelgangers, you don't want them in the same position as Little Red, that will really set you back big time." Winter nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Dully noted." he muttered, looking back at Nurse. "To make sure we're not over doing it, can you check those two out just to make sure their body isn't close to getting like Little Red's?" he asked. Nurse sighed heavily, looking down at the red haired boy who started to softly cough in his troubled sleep, looking to be in pain.

"I'll have to have Assistant look after Little Red while I do that, but I can. When did you say you're going to bring them back out to their next 'appointment'?" Nurse asked, looking back up at Winter.

"In about an hour and a half. Quinton and Harrison are fixing up the 'play room' for a different type of procedure. After this time, we're going to take them at separate times and once Little Red gets back to being better, they'll each get their own cell so their hope can die easier and they won't try anything either. Summer already suspects the twins trying to escape so she placed the chip in Little Red's neck, whatever it does, but the separate cells will ensure that and it will help us along the way, too." Winter continued. Nurse frowned.

"Speaking of that chip, I had to take it out cause it was causing an infection since you didn't put it in correctly and make sure that it was clean. Good job, Winter. Now I have to make sure that infection in the back of his neck won't spread and hopefully goes down." Winter shrugged sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he inhaled deeply, looking at the red haired boy.

"What can you do?" he asked rhetorically. "Mind putting that in when Little Red is all stable? Make sure he won't get any infections this time around, will ya'?" Nurse rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Alright, but every time you take either kid to the 'play room' I'll have to check up on them so I can make sure they won't end up here again, especially Little Red. Hopefully his body will get somewhat used to the drug and this will be a onetime ordeal, but you can never be too careful." Winter nodded, starting to back away.

"Whelp, you got it Nurse! I have to report this back to Summer, so see ya' in an hour and a half!" he saluted, walking out of the room. Nurse blew a strand of hair out of her face, looking annoyed by the other as she turned around and grabbed a clip board, writing a few things down before she got up and prepared the medicine for when the boy wakes up.

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't have given them Ronnie…" George muttered, Fred having to strain his ears just to hear his twin. He barely glanced at him, shrugging.

"Why? They could actually be helping him." Fred replied grumpily.

"But what if they decided he isn't good enough for their plans and dump him off somewhere, dead? It'll be our faults. Ronnie would be dead and we'd be at fault." George said, tears filling his eyes at the mere thought of that.

"Let's not think of the 'what if's', we'd have a better time if we just forgot all about them." Fred grumbled, hugging his knees closer to his frame. He felt a chill pass through him from the cold of the cell's wall touching his bare back, but he'd given Ronnie his shirt and he wasn't going to ask for it back. And he couldn't at the moment anyway if he wanted to because they took Ronnie to the infirmary, hopefully.

"… Alright…" The twins were engulfed in silence, neither wanting to speak their thoughts anymore since they both knew that it would end up speaking about their situation and Ronnie. They were already downhearted as it was, didn't need having the other bring up a new dark prospective and their deepest thoughts that they didn't even want to share.

Neither twin looked up when the cell's door opened, only closing their eyes and blinking to get used to the sudden brightness that was brought in from the outside of the cell.

"Where's Ronnie?" Fred instantly asked when he recognized the person standing in the middle of the doorway to be the guy that took away his younger brother.

"In the infirmary." he replied, looking towards Fred.

"You're not going to kill him… are you?" George quietly asked, barely even looking up at the male.

"No, that would put a setback on things. We need him alive and killing him certainly will do us no good at the moment." Fred and George exchanged a quick glance, both somewhat relieved that the male said Ronnie will still live, but not knowing if they should trust him. "Anyway, it's about time we go to the 'play room'." The man snapped his finger and stepped back, the two burly guys who usually took the twins and Ronnie away appearing behind the first male and entering.

Neither twin were looking forward to the near future.

* * *

"What do you mean they were taken by something stonger than we thought?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She had finally calmed down thirty minutes ago to hear out the two Auror's that came back with her eldest. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was stuffy and both of them including her cheeks were red from her constant crying. Her eyes, though, were shinning with tears ready to fall any minute, making Clodderik and Hofter tread carefully if they didn't want to deal with Molly Weasley crying hysterically with the rest of her children and husband trying their best to console her.

"You see, Mrs. Weasley," Clodderik started to explain softly since he didn't trust Hofter to break the news to the already distraught mother. "We originally thought that whoever had taken you sons, Ronnie, Fred, and George were just simple child abductors, something we're… _used _to dealing with, but whoever took your sons is stronger than we originally thought." he said, trying his best to choose his words carefully.

"Do you think it has something to do with… You-Know-Who?" Charlie asked uncomfortably. Hofter shook his head.

"We are unsure, their abductions still spring up many questions and none of them are yet answered." Hofter explained stiffly. Molly Weasley started to sniffle as tears flowed down her already red cheeks, Arthur rubbing at her back in soothing circles as he whispered comfort in her ears to try and calm her down.

"We assure you, Mrs. Weasley, we will find your sons as best as we can." Clodderik promised, leaning forward to lay his hand on hers. Molly nodded past her tears and looked at the younger Auror with wet eyes, a little thankful for the promise he gave her.


End file.
